


It's Lelouch's Fault

by TheSleepyNinja15



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Breast Sucking, Breasts, F/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Immortals, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lust, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyNinja15/pseuds/TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: Perhaps, one of the possible reasons why C.C.'s bust is bigger at the end of the movie. A smut post-Re;surrection fic.





	It's Lelouch's Fault

**Here's a little smutty post-Re;surrection L.L. x C.C. fic ;-)**

* * *

"Lelouch? I need a little help here."

Across the room, her accomplice who is halfway in buttoning his polo glances at her with his geass eyes.

"What's the matter?"

C.C. twists her body around trying to get a good look of her back as she attempts to zip her black dress up. But it had been minutes since she's been trying and all her attempts fall short. "I can't close the back. It's too tight."

Lelouch, now behind her, replaces her fingers and tries to zip the dress up himself. But he, too, fails.

"Did you get fatter?" he asks.

C.C. scowls at him as she places her hands on her hips, the sleeves of her dress falling revealing her narrow shoulders. "I didn't. The bodice and the sleeves fit me perfectly. It's just the bust part. You said that you gave the tailor our measurements?"

Lelouch nods crossing his arms infront of him. True. He would definitely know it if she had gained some weight what with how intimate they know each other now. "I did. I gave her the measurements I used for our imperial outfits."

"The imperial outfits?" C.C. echoes incredulously. "No wonder. Those measurements are decades old."

"But it did compliment your other measurements. It's just the bust size, you say."

Looking around, he searches for the tape measure that is always haphazardly scattered anywhere in their room. Sometimes, he would find it by the window sill, sometimes under the table, most of the time it lies in between their folded clothes deep inside their closet. Luckily, it is on the window sill, saving him lots of time from searching their closet.

"The last time, your size was 33 inches, but now..." Wrapping the tape measure around her chest, the former emperor's knuckles brush against her breasts. C.C. tries to control the gasp brought by the contact but the act of her inhaling only made her chest brush harder against his unmoving knuckles. Lelouch looks at her through his lashes and gives her a knowing smirk - the smirk that he only uses when they are in bed. "Your bust size is 36 inches. That is what, from an A or B cup to D cup? It's quite a mystery, isn't it?"

"Your knowledge about breast cups is more mysterious," C.C. mumbles.

After removing the tape measure around her, Lelouch places it inside the safety of his drawer, happy with the thought that it can be found easily the next time they needed it. "It's a sign that you should decrease your pizza consumption. It will definitely help us save more money, too."

"I don't think that's the case," C.C. says while flipping her hair away from her shoulders. Sighing, she finally accepts her defeat against the zipper and begins sliding the dress off her body. Suddenly, a pair of large hands cups her breasts from behind and gently squeezes them.

Her accomplice's raven hair tickles her skin as Lelouch buries his face in the crook of her neck. "Then, what's the case?"

"This, exactly," she sighs. "Lelouch, shouldn't we be preparing?"

"No. I have to send the tailor your new measurements so..." All of a sudden, his hands are gone from her chest and are now on her hips, roughly turning her around until they are face-to-face. "... We have all the time to do more important things."

"Oh, you just want an excuse to have sex."

Instead of giving her an answer, he presses his lips hard against hers like a mad man hungry for food. He bites and gnaws, sucks her lips as if his immortal life depended on it. They will be swollen again later just like how they'd be after they made-out for hours.

His tongue seeks entrance, slowly sweeping against the seams of her mouth and when she allows it in, his tongue quickly finds hers, tangling, waltzing, like two people dancing tango. Thick, velvety tongues fighting for dominance, driven by lust.

"Lelouch!" she gasps when finally, the kiss broke permitting them to catch their breaths. Cheeks flushed, chest heaving, Lelouch Lamperouge is an image of a thoroughly aroused man whose desire is reflected in his glowing eyes.

"C.C..."

C.C.'s neck automatically stretches out as he dives into it and starts courting her skin with his tongue. She feels the cool sensation his saliva leaves on her skin and she shivers under her touch.

Lelouch marvels on her soft, amorous skin, biting her lightly occasionally, humming as he inhales her citrusy scent that is oh, so familiar to him.

"You are really a witch."

The movement of his lips tickles her skin that she couldn't help but whimper in pleasure.

"Enchanting, hypnotizing, intoxicating... dangerous."

His hand grabs the edge of her dress and without any hesitation, pulls it down to her waist. Her breasts bounces with the force, two larger and heavier plumps with nipples pink and erect. From the mirror, C.C. watches with half-lidded eyes as Lelouch puts a nipple in his mouth and begins sucking on it, his cheeks hollowing. She squirms under his tongue as it laps the tip back and forth, back and forth, back and forth sending electrifying chills down to her toes. Her breast feels tighter, weightier the longer he sucks on it. Meanwhile, his right hand cups her other breast and goes on pleasantly massaging and squeezing it. C.C.'s eyes fall shut as the delightful sensation travels through her body leaving her breathless and euphoric. Resting her left hand at the back of his head, she presses his face against her chest desperately wanting him to be closer, very much closer to her body.

Lelouch moans at the feel of her hard, erect nipple inside his mouth. He tastes it, licks it like his favorite lollipop, from the very bottom up to the top, thoroughly wetting it with his saliva. He then swirls his wild tongue on the skin around it, leaving not a single part unattended. He glances up at the witch and finds her eyes closed in intense pleasure. Her cheeks are red, her breathing unstable. Her lips that he just claimed a while ago is now in between her teeth as she controls her whimpers.

Releasing the nipple with a pop, he blows on it, eliciting another moan from C.C.

Transferring to the other nipple, he gives it the same attention like the previous one. Lelouch is never a fair man, but when it comes to pleasuring his partner, he always sees to it that each nook of her body is worshipped and served.

"Touch yourself, C.C."

He grabs her left hand and puts it over the exposed breast. With his hand over hers, together they play with her breast, pinching and pulling her wet nipple all the while his tongue devours the other.

"Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch." Her ragged words only aroused him more causing his hips to buckle forward, his hardness bumping against her center.

They both moan at the contact and like a rehearsed dance, C.C.'s legs automatically wrap around him. She begins rubbing herself against him, her warm body writhing like a snake as he walks them to the bed where they clumsily fall.

After giving her a reverent kiss on the lips, he raises himself with his elbows. Looking down at his former empress, Lelouch stares at the pool of green around her, a cocoon securing a beautiful butterfly.

"I still can't believe that you are such a horny boy until I took your virginity." Her signature teasing smirk is up on her lips and he erases it with a hard fast kiss.

"You didn't take it. I willingly gave it to you. And how can I resist temptation when I've been living with a tease?"

With innocent, wide doe eyes, C.C. denies, "I am never a tease." Yet, her fingers brush against his hardness. Up, down, and then fully grabs it.

Lelouch's growl earns a giggle. "Witch," he grumbles.

At this, she laughs freely and seeing her so happy and fulfilled will always cause Lelouch's chest to tighten with joy. "Now, now, horny boy, show me again what immortality has taught you."

* * *

_One month later_

"Lelouch? I need a little help here."

Across the room, her accomplice is fixing his rose choker around his neck. "What's the matter?"

When he didn't heard any response, he glances at the witch only to find her blushing and mumbling under her breath. "What is it?"

Avoiding his eyes, C.C. answers, "I said I can't zip the back again. It's too tight."

"Huh? But it was already repaired."

"Maybe, I just can't reach it. Help me out."

Standing behind her, he holds the zipper and tries to close the back of her dress, but just like before, his attempts are futile, and there's only one explanation that he can think of in that second. Staring incredulously at her reflection on the mirror, he asks, "Did your breasts get bigger again?"

He is reciprocated with a cute pout and a deadly glare. "And whose fault is that?"

And that becomes one of Lelouch's proudest moments in his entire life.


End file.
